Little things unconnected
by bloff
Summary: The Doctor and Martha find themselves in Cardiff and they meet a couple of the Torchwood folk. this fic is a prompt fic!


_these are my prompts that i was given to do a fic by scout girl, i hope they work well with the fic i did. I sorta just added them as i went along, but also keeping in line with the basics of it._

_Wotsits+TARDIS+Water bottle+Madam de Pompadour+British Rail_

* * *

As Martha walked over to the Doctor, she noticed he had changed a little bit. He wasn't smiling like he normally did and wasn't running around the TARDIS control room, he was just sitting on the floor, with his legs outstretched. Martha walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The Doctor looked up at her, but his hazel eyes weren't full of playful happiness. Instead they were full of grief.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Martha asked, trying to get a response, but when none came she went over to the door of the TARDIS and looked out, the sight that greeted her made her close the door almost instantly. "Who were they doctor, where did we land?"

"We're on Earth, and I know one of them people out there, I thought he was dead, it's just like with the Daleks, when you think they're finally gone, they come back." The Doctor stood up and walked over to the controls. "We need to get out of here; I can't be where he is. It isn't right."

"Doctor, what are you going on about, I thought Rose was your last companion." Martha said as she made her way back up the ramp and placed herself next to the Doctor.

"His names Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness," The Doctor smiled when he recalled his time with Jack and Rose, even that time with Margaret and Mickey. "I picked him up in the blitz. He saved Rose but was dooming the world to death, he tagged along with us but when we got separated on the gamestation, we had to fight for our lives." He looked Martha in the eyes. "It was the Daleks, they'd been shaping humanity again, and I had to stop them at all costs. I'd sent Rose home in the TARDIS but Jack was fighting, he died. He must have."

"I guess you left him there, so I'm betting he would be angry." Martha said as she looked away from him.

The Doctor went around the controls and pressed buttons and pushing levers. The TARDIS started to shudder and made Martha all to the ground confused where as the Doctor was just stood there keeping his balance… or at least trying to. When the ship stopped Martha got herself up of the floor and the Doctor just walked over to the door with a smile on his face now. "See we've gone from there and are somewhere new."

Martha just looked at him. "You have the attention span of a wotsit, you know that."

"Ah, I love wotsits, there nice and cheesy. And they just melt in the mouth, I always suck mine, there lovely." The Doctor had obviously lost it Martha thought to herself as she watched him open the door and get out. "Cardiff, god I love Cardiff, nice little rift to refuel the TARDIS." The Time Lord looked at Martha. "I love Cardiff."

Martha shook her head as she came out the big blue box, she found herself outside in front of a water tower. She sighed and followed the doctor as he made his way through the streets. It was hard to keep up with him most times, he always wondered off. But she loved his boyish charm, the way he was. She wouldn't change that for anything.

"It's funny isn't it. I've only been to Cardiff once and I love it. A lot happened when I was here before with Rose and Ja.. when I was here last." He stopped and looked at the millennium centre. "I never did have time to visit this place, I was to busy with Margaret the Slitheen and then there was the whole rift opening thing. I've recently heard about there being an invisible lift around here. I helped make it, though it was an accident of course…" The Doctor couldn't say anything else as he was stopped by two people with massive guns in his face. "And people wonder why I stick to London."

"Doctor! Who are these people?" Martha asked him as the man in the leather pointed his gun at her, which then made the Doctor step in front of her.

"Well, I'm Owen and this here's my workmate Suzie Costello. We work for Torchwood, and were bringing you in!" The man in the leather Owen growled at them as if they were children to be mocked at.

"Well in that case." The Doctor looked at Martha. "Run!"

Martha only had a couple of seconds to acknowledge what the Doctor had said before he took her hand and ran faster than she could. When it seemed they'd got away from the two Torchwood members the Doctor sat down on a bench and looked at her. "Do you happen to carry a water bottle about?"

"No!" Martha said, shocked that the Doctor had asked her for a water bottle. "Look can we go back to the TARDIS because I really don't want them lot finding us again." She asked.

The Doctor just smiled and nodded his head "yeah sure, we can play some games while we're waiting for the TARDIS to fuel up, why not kill to birds with one shoe."

"It's a stone, kill two birds with one stone." Martha said shaking her head as they made their way back to the Doctors ship. Martha steeped inside and was greeted by the loneliness the ship seemed to carry when on its own. She saw the Doctor sit down on the couch and she moved to him and sat as well. "Name 7 names."

"Seven, oh well. There's Madam de Pompadour, Sarah Jane Smith, Peri Brown, Susan, The Rani, Stephan Fry, and I swear there was a nasty little alien around Cardiff called Mary, haven't seen her for a while, she tried to take my heart out." The Doctor smiled at her.

"I didn't expect you to name so many people, okay name a few things you've come across that you didn't like." Martha said, thinking for sure that he wouldn't get this one.

The Doctor grinned. "That's easy! I've seen an invisible lift in Ursus Mingter 6, terrible things them if you use them to much they give you brain cancer. I've been at Rifts, lots of them to refuel the TARDIS I can't stand them! Everything goes wrong with them. And worst of all is British Rail! God never again, I had to use it once a long time ago and the train was delayed, and there I was trying to catch a Hoorovein Sike Snail and people are running around going asked why the train wasn't moving! I urge you to never use British Rail, it's quicker to just use the TARDIS, even if it is only for a Hoorovein Sike Snail." The Doctor was a bit out of breath after that.

"Okay, now that I can not compete with!" Martha said making the Doctor laugh. They both sat there playing games until the TARDIS was fuelled up and ready to leave Cardiff, their next stop would have the Doctor seeing Novice Hame again. And that mabye someone else escaped Gallifrey and the Time War.


End file.
